Now It's my turn
by C1412
Summary: Shizuo found a picture of a certain girl in her teens. There he remembered his highschool years in which a certain girl helped him to control his strength, taught him how to smile and to help others. But fate always has something in it's sleeves. Pic ain't mine credits to ze owner. ShizuoxOC PS: Idk the genre! oh and can u pls review? I need some tips DD:


Now it's my turn.

Shizuo Heiwajima was found walking in the streets of Ikeburo, as he holds a cellphone on his hand and wears a rather serious face. The young man is also seen browsing his photo gallery. After seeing one of the pictures his lips curl into a smile.

"Ahh, I remember this time" he said and a laugh escapes on his lips. The picture on his cellphone is a young girl sleeping on one of the school desk; she looks peaceful on her sleep. She has an auburn hair and her eyebrows are gently creases to each other. Visions of the past clouded Shizuo's mind as he continue to walk.

It was when he was still in Highschool, apparently a lot of people talks trash about Shizuo because of his attitude and his incredible strength, which people cannot attain even if they do try, and that is why there are a lot of fights, each and every day. There was no time that their school is peaceful, everytime Shizuo hears them trashtalking him, his body will just move on his own and as soon as he realizes, he already has beaten the hell out of them, which is bad because Shizuo always hears them wherever he go.

It all changed when they've elected a new student council president. Her name is Akane Miyado she's a hardworking president—a real beauty too and a very smart one. Everyday she'll patrol the school campus, because she's worried about what's happening in the school. One certain day, she stumbles one of the fights between Shizuo and the ones trashtalking him. Akane immediately yells and walks towards them. This made them stop at once and wondered how a girl gonna stopped them, even Shizuo wondered.

"Fighting inside the school campus is strictly prohibited. The classes are still ongoing " Akane boldly said as she stopped in front of them and pointed at them. Instead of being scared, they all burst in laughter even Shizuo did.

"What are you gonna do about it? Break our dolls? PUHAHAHHA! THIS GIRL IS SUCH A CUTIE, SHE CAN BE MY GIRLFRIEND ANYTIME! SUCH A SAINT." One guy said and the others continued laughing. Akane tries to hold her temper, she calmly spoke once again.

"If you don't stop fighting, I'll report this to the principal."

"Then do it! But anytime we want we can get back at you! Especially since you're a hottie." One guy said and winks at her.

"I'll count to three and if you all don't go back to your classes, You will all get punishment"

She started counting but nobody paid attention and continued laughing; eventually SHizuo realizes who she is and stopped laughing.

"_A fierce girl that everyone feared, the ones who patrolled the school, the captain of the Karate club..Oh shit, that's her!" _Shizuo silently thought and slowly back away but not too far away to witness what's gonna happen.

"Three. I have no choice then." Akane swiftly punches the one who trash talked her. They all stops laughing and stare at her in awe; they didn't even realized when did she punched someone.

"Who's next?" She fiercely asked but calmly. Immediately, they all ran to their classes in fear. After seeing them heading to their classes, she sighs and notices Shizuo.

"You there" she pointed at him "Aren't you going back to your class?" she asked. Shizuo laughs slowly fell to the ground and his bruises were seen. Akane widens her eyes and immediately went near him. "Seems like you're badly hurt, Come let's go to the clinic." Akane helps him get up, Shizuo just nods in exhaustion. They made their way to the clinic and Akane tended his wounds.

"I'm Akane Miyado, student council president." She introduces herself as she gently pours the alcohol on his bruises. Shizuo remains pokerfaced for he was used to the pain.

"I'm SHizuo Heiwajima."

"Why did a fight occur?"

"I don't know, Everytime I hear people trashtalking about me my body will just move on his own. Scary isn't it?"

Akane sighs and looks at him "I'll help you then. It's my duty and responsibility to help students." Shizuo widens his eyes in shock "Aren't you scared? I might kill you!" he asks

"I don't really care, as long I can help you then that'll be fine. Besides, I accept you wholeheartedly, because I can understand you." With that she stands up and smiles "I'll help you Shizu-chan.".

Eventually, the fights calmed down because Akane warned the other students if she caught them fighting inside the school campus. Shizuo and Akane became good friends, Akane accepts how Shizuo is she doesn't care about the formidable strength he posses. Shizuo later on realizes, Akane became an important person of his life. Shizuo also learns how to control his temper and he is seen smiling more often.

One day, Shizuo came to visit Akane in the Student council room and what he saw was a sleeping Akane. The young man chuckled and took out his phone and took a picture of her sleeping. Before he went to sleep he'll look at the picture and eventually chuckles.

"That clumsy girl really."

A day came and Shizuo was walking in the streets of Ikeburo to chill out. He lighted a cigarette and eventually smoked. He was in peace, Until some guys gangs up on him. It was the guys whom Akane beat up. The guys that once trashtalked Shiuzo have weapons in their hands.

"What a surprise." Shizuo said as stopped smoking.

"You'll pay after what you did to us!" The guys before Shizuo accused him, slowly they started attacking Shizuo and with him defending himself. Coincidentally, Akane passed by and saw what's happening. immediately she rushed and started helping Shizuo by taking the ones she sees. As Akane was drawn in fighting, she didn't notices the guy behind her who hits her with a crowbar her neck. Akane widens her eyes; blood starts on rushing down from her head and falls down on the ground unconscious. Shizuo notices a familiar figure in the ground; he squint his eyes and realizes it was Akane.

"_that reckless girl." _He madly thought and before he knew it, he defeated the guys ganged up on him. Shizuo rushes to Akane and carries her bridal style and takes her to the nearest hospital. The doctors told Shizuo that she will be experiencing Amnesia and it might take time for her to recover. Shizuo just stays silent; one of the doctors places his hand on Shizuo's shoulder and said

"It will be fine; you help her recover her memories."

With that the flashbacks in SHizuo's mind ended. Shizuo stops walking and faces the building in front of him; it's the hospital that takes Akane in custody. Shizuo enters the building and went where Akane is taken in. Finally, he enters a room and he sees Akane looking at the window. Shizuo went closer to her, when Akane noticed his presence; she looked at him and gave a warm smile. Shizuo smiled back and sat on one of the chairs near to Akane's bed.

"Now it's my turn to help you."


End file.
